


Oh By Gosh By Golly

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: A short 'n sweet Sherlolly Christmas fic inspired by some wonderful art fan-dance-illustration did based on my prompt of Sherlolly and baking.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58
Collections: Flash Fics





	Oh By Gosh By Golly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o0katiekins0o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0katiekins0o/gifts).



> Here's a link to the lovely art:   
> https://mizjoely.tumblr.com/post/190113233987/for-mizjoely-who-requested-sherlolly-baking

“They’re perfect, Sherlock!” Molly exclaimed as she pranced into 221B’s - for once - sparkling clean kitchen. Sherlock was just laying the first tray of Christmas cookies - specially baked for Rosie and John, who were returning from a holiday visit to Aunt Harry - on the scarred wooden table where his microscope and various experiments normally sat.

“Of course they are!” he said with a sniff - a sniff that quickly turned into a warm smile as Molly leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, a sprig of mistletoe attached somewhat precariously to her Alice band by a bit of wire and wobbling a good six inches over her head. Well, over both their heads, given their close proximity.

And if he wanted to, all he’d have to do is turn his head and… “It’s time for Mistletoe and Molly,” he sing-songed before capturing her lips in sweet kiss - only mildly disrupted by her happy giggles.


End file.
